


Because He's My Brother

by eatenalivebyboredom



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Minor Violence, Oneshot, angry little boi, bon you asshole, brother bonding, cursing, exwires group, rin okumura needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenalivebyboredom/pseuds/eatenalivebyboredom
Summary: It came out like word vomit. Suguro couldn't stop himself from saying it. And he didn't have any intention of taking it back either. But boy was he wrong... Alternate scene ending in episode 17 of the anime. Rated for violence and foul language. ONESHOT.





	Because He's My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say I wasn't happy with how Yukio treats Rin 90% of the time. Takes place during episode 17. This is cross-posted on ffn.
> 
> **disclaimer:** I do not own _Ao no Exorcist_ or any of the _AnE_ characters, anime or manga. **All credits to their rightful owner.**

"This sucks. Why are they making us do this on the last day of summer vacation?" Shima sighed, his pink hair practically glued to his forehead with sweat—though he had done nothing really, the air conditioner was broken.

"Quit whining and start swinging that net, Shima," Suguro grunted, clenching his jaw at Shima's whiny tone. "Konekomaru, we're good here. I think maybe Moriyama might need your help more."

"Okay." Konekomaru sighed, slowly standing up. He was careful not to hit his injured arm on anything.

"Oh. No, we're fine over here." Shiemi smiled.

"I bet your arm still hurts," Izumo said, uncharacteristically being nice to him. "Why don't you relax for a bit?"

"Uh... sure."

"I'll take a break too." Shima grinned.

"No, you need to work harder."

"But, I sorta got hit in the ribs, remember?" Shima whined.

"Whaddup guys?" Rin entered the room. Konekomaru stiffened in fear, visibly shaking.

"Good morning Rin." Shiemi smiled.

"I stopped by the classroom outta habit, but you guys weren't there. I sorta got freaked out. So, we're exterminating Coal Tars? Man, they love sticking us with these lame jobs, don't they? Anyone got an extra dust rag?"

"I don't." Shima points in the opposite direction. "Maybe there's one over there."

Konekomaru quickly started his way towards the door. "I'll take out the garbage." He kept his distance from Okumura and studiously didn't look in his direction. Suguro knew he was desperate to get out of there.

But Okumura was an idiot. "I can give you a hand with that."

"No, I-I can do it myself," Konekomaru spoke with a shaky, clearing his throat in an attempt to calm his stammering.

Suguro watched the demon-spawn with narrow eyes as he turned to follow Konekomaru. "Hey, wait up man."

Kamiki was the one to interfere. "Oh, he's just being a chicken because you're the child of a demon."

Konekomaru stopped, but at the same time, he couldn't stand still as he refused to look at anything other than the shoes on his feet. Suguro noticed an increase in his fidgeting since Okumura waltzed into the room.

Kamiki continued, "And not just any demon, but Satan, who in one night slaughtered exorcists the world over. It's just a matter of time before you expose your true nature and become a threat."

Suguro heard Shima sigh beside him as Suguro himself tightened his grip on the pole for his dust rag in his hand. Maybe it was an attempt to help himself not feel so on edge about the topic. Maybe he had lost his patience with it. Maybe he was in denial. He didn't know.

Kamiki had said what no one else dared to acknowledge and didn't even turn a cold shoulder.

His eyes shifted back to Okumura, who had fallen silent. The look on his face was almost completely unreadable. Was it anger? Confusion? Hatred? Fear?

Why the hell did Okumura look afraid—he had absolutely no reason to.

Before Suguro had the chance to comment on it, Okumura's fist greeted the wall with an unnecessary hello. That triggered a domino effect. A spiderweb of cracks slithered up the wall hastily. Air ducts groaning from the ceiling. Air ducts falling through the ceiling after breaking apart. Hundreds—no thousands—of Coal Tars sputtering from above, swallowing the room whole without any second thoughts. Kamiki and Moriyama were surrounded. Kamiki yelling something about lungs rotting. Okumura jumping towards them, onto the desk.

And bursting into those goddamn blue flames.

Shiemi screamed—a frightened, panicked scream.

Automatic instinct was to run. Feet sprinting towards the cause of her screaming. Arms grabbing as soon as he came into range. He should've felt it. The flames should've scorched him instantly. There was no way he should've made it out without a scratch. It wasn't hot in even the slightest.

Suguro wasn't paying attention to any that.

"What do you think you're doing?" He spat pulling him back abruptly. "Trying to burn her alive or something?"

Okumura stopped in his tracks, turning to Suguro with that stupid confused look on his face.

It was fucking bullshit. There was no way the idiot didn't realize what he was doing—what he could've done if Suguro didn't stop him then and there.

Suguro was going to explode if Okumura didn't figure it out, but he knew that wasn't the case. He had to spell it out for him syllable by syllable for him to even remotely get a clue.

It was going to get them all killed.

"Those blue flames of yours kill people!" Suguro shouted, holding a tightening grip on Okumura's wrist. "My grandpa, Shima's oldest brother, Konekomaru's mom and dad… They were all killed the same way—by your father, Satan!"

Okumura's gaze landed on Shima and Konekomaru, but Suguro didn't let him talk to them.

"I don't know what the Vatican decided to do with you, but as of right now, we're not your friends anymore." Suguro knew to bare his teeth at this threat was far from his best idea, but he wasn't stopping himself anytime soon. A bead of sweat had not only formed above his brow but was making its way down his cheek. His mouth had become dry. "I'm warning you, if you go nuts and hurt even one of my friends, I swear I'll kill you. You got that?"

"But I…" Okumura became unnaturally stiff at his words, pinching his lips tight together as if to keep them from trembling. His body was tense as he visibly swallowed. It seemed forced when Okumura lifted his chin and meet Suguro's stone gaze (and Suguro swore for a second they had a red tint to them). "I'm not gonna be like Satan!" You have to trust me."

Trust Okumura? How the hell was he supposed to trust a demon-spawn—let alone the spawn of the most ill-tempered, rotten, and murderous demon of them all.

It was a battle for dominance, or at least that's how Suguro perceived it. Smoldering knives drenched in hatred verses bloodstained daggers lusting for more bloodshed—neither side showing any sign of faltering.

"All right, enough." Suguro was unaware Okumura-sensei had entered the room.

"Yukio!"

Okumura-sensei was there for business, that was obvious. "Okumura, you're coming with me. You're going to be starting a new curriculum today." He didn't give Okumura and time to respond before grabbing his wrist and pulling him off the desk. "And as for the rest of you, I ask that you please continue your work."

"Hey, I'm not done talking yet!" Okumura shouted. "Let me go you four-eyed mole face!"

"Shit…" Suguro muttered, just barely loud enough for Okumura-sensei to hear.

The teacher dropped Okumura's wrist, letting him continue towards the door.

"Ya coming, Yukio?" Okumura noticed instantly and stopped at the door, peering at their teacher from just outside the room.

"I'll be out in a minute, Nii-san, just go on ahead ad meet with Shura. I'll meet you there." Suguro watched Okumura-sensei send the demon-spawn a warm smile, showing his perfect white teeth for a change rather than a closed-mouth smile. His attention turned back to Suguro as Okumura closed the door. "You know Suguro, I honestly had high expectations of you."

Suguro raised an eyebrow as his teacher stepped towards him, leaving about a foot between the two. Suguro looked him with narrow eyes.

Okumura-sensei kept a firm look as he began speaking again. "I never expected something like this from you. Kamiki, maybe—but you Suguro? Unacceptable."

Suguro held his glare towards his teacher, he was still unsure of what Okumura-sensei was going to do.

"I truly believed you were his friend."

Now Suguro understood. This was about Okumura.

"He thought you were his friend as well. He thought all of you were his friends." Okumura-sensei glanced at the others before his attention was back to Suguro. "And you turned around and betrayed him."

"I betrayed him?" Suguro questioned in a raised voice, quite pissed at his teacher's accusation. "You're telling me that I betrayed him? He lied to us! All this time he has been lying to us about who he is! And we trusted him! If he was a good friend, he woulda told us he was a demon! If anything, he's the one who betrayed us!"

"If you truly were a good friend, you'd understand why he couldn't." Okumura-sensei looked down, possibly at his hands before he balled them into fists and turned his attention back to Suguro. Suguro noted that the teacher's eyes were cold, darker than normal.

Suguro couldn't look him in the eye anymore. He had a point. Anger surged through Suguro, a slow-ticking time bomb until he lost his temper. That wouldn't look too good for him—picking a fight with his teacher? He'd get kicked out of Cram school for sure. There was no way he would win this battle.

But that didn't mean he would give up. Okumura-sensei had a point, but Suguro knew he was the one that was right in the argument.

"You're siding with him?" Suguro glared in a random direction, avoiding the other's eyes as he balled his fist and clenched his jaw. "You're siding with a demon? And not just any demon; the godforsaken son of Satan! You're siding with someone who could have killed all of us if Moriyama didn't help him regain control! He's dangerous! He's a monster!"

Suguro ended practically yelling at Okumura-sensei, his shoulders rising and falling with every shaky breath he drew in. Why couldn't he see how much of a threat Okumura actually was—they were both idiots. He was a danger to them all. One mistake—one outburst—one more time he loses control—and they would all be dead. And it would be all Okumura's fault. How could his teacher not understand that? Was he that blind. Could he not see how unstable Okumura was.

No—Suguro was not going to die in the hands of a demon-spawn. He wasn't going to allow such a pathetic, mischievous, wretched, mutant take him—or any of his friends—down. He wasn't going to fall victim to such a beast. It was him or them in this situation and he wasn't going to let that monster hurt anyone. The lives of his friends were far more important than the life of some miscreation.

"Just let the Vatican kill him already!"

It came out like word vomit. Suguro couldn't stop himself from saying it. He finally said the one thing that was on his mind since the fight between Okamura and Amaimon. He didn't have any intention of taking it back either. Was he a bad friend? Probably. Not many people wanted their friends dead. But this was different; the demon needed to die.

Okumura-sensei was silent for a moment; Suguro was positive he had won the fight.

Boy, was he wrong?

"I'm sorry Suguro." Okumura-sensei's voice softened slightly, causing Suguro to finally look him in the eye again. "As your teacher, I really should refrain from using any form of unnecessary violence." He clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles turning a bright white hue. "But as your friend, I'm gonna have to knock some sense into you."

Suguro didn't have the time to react before a sharp pain burst in his nose. He stumbled back a step—or maybe it was two—as his hands immediately shot up to cover his face, as if a subconscious attempt to stop the bleeding. The scarlet liquid seeped through the cracks between each of his fingers, leaving a bloody trail down the back of his hand as they slowly dropped onto the floor.

Fuck, that hurt.

"Yuki!" Sheimi's voice quavered slightly. The sound of shock filled the room—even Kamiki released a quiet gasp.

That was something Suguro never expected from Okumura-sensei

"What the hell, Okumura?!" Suguro shouted after he regained his balance. The coppery flavor coated his tongue when his blood worked its way into his mouth as he spoke.

"He's a person too." Okumura-sensei sent Suguro an ice-cold stare, wiping Suguro's blood—that was currently smeared across his knuckles—onto the pant leg of his uniform. He looked at the group, most of them were cowering behind one another (basically, everyone was hiding behind Kamiki). "Shima, get him a towel before he ruins his uniform."

"Y-yes Teach." The pink-haired teen complied, moving from one end of the room to the other before heading back with a piece of fabric in his hand. He handed it to Suguro, who immediately whipped his bloodied hands on it before holding it to his bloodied nose.

"Okumura-sensei?" Konekomaru's quiet voice piped in. "Why are you siding with him?"

Suguro noticed the way their teacher looked at the boy who had questioned him—though he avoided his gaze. There was a look of hurt in his eyes as if they didn't get what was going on. Suguro couldn't even attempt to understand why.

The silence was suffocating. Suguro could practically hear the blood vessels pounding in his ears. The shift of someone switching from one foot to the other. Some kind of ruffling, probably some Coal Tars that hadn't been exterminated yet. Little noises that screamed so loud it was almost deafening.

Minutes ticked by—or maybe it was only seconds, Suguro had no idea—when Okumura-sensei finally took a deep breath.

"Because he's my brother."

His voice was stern, he wasn't going to hold back.

"And besides." Okumura turned away, walking over to the classroom door. He had looked back long enough to catch their gazes. "If you look at it this way, I'm the son of Satan as well."

And with that said, the younger Okumura left the room.

* * *

Rin could smell the metallic scent of blood from inside the room. They were fighting in there—all because of him. It truly was his fault. All he was doing was causing pain for his friends. Well, what used to be his friends. Now they probably hated him. He was a demon and demons don't belong in this world. He didn't belong in this world. And he was sure the others thought that as well.

Why did he have to be born a demon?

Why couldn't he have just been born normal like everyone else?

Why was he the son of Satan?

Rin slowly sank against the wall behind him, his tail curling itself around his ankles as he sat. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. His arms holding them as close as he could. Maybe if he hugged them tight enough, the overbearing weight in his chest would be crushed away.

Suguro was right, he was nothing but a demon's spawn—a monster.

Why was he feeling so worthless now? He'd been called a demon before and just shrugged it off; sure, he was in a few fights over it, but most times he felt fine afterward.

Then again, he didn't know he was a demon back then.

And now his so-called "friends" were acting as if he wasn't even part human. Maybe that's what was getting him down. He was human just like they were; he just had a little something extra in his DNA.

But overall, he was the same as them.

Rin's pointed ear twitched as he heard the door open. His blue eyes moved to find Yukio towering above him, a questioning look on his face.

"Rin? I thought I told you to go on down and find Shura—" Yukio cut himself off. "What's wrong?"

Rin took a moment to reply. When he did, his voice was shaky, and he was sure Yukio would notice the dampness on his cheeks.

"You didn't have to do that…"

Rin was sure Yukio knew exactly what he was talking about. He was pretty sure Yukio knew he'd heard the whole thing—he never did listen to his brother.

"Yes Nii-san, yes I did."

Yukio knew Rin wouldn't listen. Yukio knew he'd be too curious to find out what they were talking about. Yukio knew Rin would wait for him right outside the door.

"Because you're human too and you deserve to know that."

Rin knew Yukio would fight for him.

And at that moment, it was all that mattered.


End file.
